Switch-up mix-up
by Busy Shipping Solangelo
Summary: It was a normal day intill something unexpected happens... SOLANGELO FLUFF! Rated T just in case. Romance genre for later chapters. Begining is mostly fluff
1. Intro

**Solangelo story... Enjoy**

It was a was a nice, normal day, the sun was out and it was a nice clear sky, so Will decided to do some target practice. He needed all the practice he could get because even as a sun of Apollo he sucked at archery. So he **grabbed** his bow and walked to the arena. He couldn't help but look around for a certain son of Hades. He scolded himself. He didn't even know if Nico was gay. So he **just** continued to the arena this time looking at the ground. Which was why he was surprised when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Cecil staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Will said.

"It's Nico."

As soon as heard the boys name Will shoved his bow and arrows into Cecil's hands and ran to the infirmary.

**Sorry this chapter was short it was kind of an intro. The next chapters will be fairly longer**


	2. Where's Nico

"Where is he?!"

A younger camper pointed towards a crowd in the back of the infirmary.

Will ran over and pushed through the crowd only to see... A girl.

The girl looked up and Will saw the familiar dark eyes of his crush. It was then that he noticed that she was wearing Nico's clothes.

"What happened to Nico?" Will asked.

"I'm right here dimwit." The girl answered.

"I think I can explain..." Everyone turned to see who spoke.

"You see, " continued Lou Ellen, "the Stoll's keep pranking the Hecate cabin, so when they walked by I threw a gender change ball but... Nico ran by at the same time... It may have hit him..."

"MAY HAVE?!" Will practically shouted. Nico put a hand on him to silence him.

"Calm down Will as long as I won't stay a girl forever..." Nico trailed off looking at Lou Ellen to confirm that it in fact did NOT last forever. Lou Ellen nodded to say that it would wear off eventually. Nico continued, "as long as I change back its ok."

"Are you sure? It's kind of weird to see you as a girl." Will come fed before he could stop himself.

"Yeah it does feel weird having long hair and... Um... Boobs."

By now the crowed had dispersed leaving Will, Nico, and Lou.

"Lou?"

"Yes will?"

"When DOES this wear off?"

"Don't worry you will have your 'sunshine' back in a day or two."

"LOU!"

"Sorry I got to go, see you two later!" She said as she ran away to escape Wills wrath.

"Sunshine?" Nico smirked next to Will.

"Shut up."


	3. Confessions and cuddles

Will walked Nico to back to her cabin. Will ended up tripping a million times because he couldn't stop staring at girl Nico. Eventually Nico spoke up.

"Whats wrong Will?"

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Will stuttered. Nico just gave him a pointed look and said "You almost fell into one of Ares cabins trap and you didn't even notice until the bomb almost went off and I had to shove you out of the way!"

"O-oh it's just t-that… Umm… You're… Adorable…?" He said it as more of a question. Nico silently cursed. Of course Will would like her as a girl. How could Nico ever think that a guy as perfect as Will cold ever be bi, nonetheless gay… all these thoughts raced through her head but out loud she just said **(A/N that rhymed… Not on purpose either… Maybe I'm a daughter of Apollo! Ok I'm done…. you can continue) **

"Oh so NOW you think I'm cute." She said while crossing her arms. Will just grabbed Nico's arm and started pulling her towards Hades cabin.

"H-hey! Slow d-down!"

"Just keep up." Will growled. Nico was almost scared of this new version of Will. So she obeyed and tried to keep up.

When they reached the cabin Will pushed Nico inside and locked the door. Nico crossed her arms and looked at Will.

"And just what was THAT about?"

Will ran his fingers through his hair and looked at everything but Nico. Nico just stared at Will harder until Will cracked and said

"Fine! You want to know?! Well maybe I'm just going a little crazy because I really like you, Nico, but I can never tell if you like me back!"

Nico just stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you like m-me?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"As in you liked me before i became a girl?"

Will paled a little at that.

"Well you see…" He paused looking for the right words.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He ran a hand through his hair again.

"Hey its okay." Nico put her hand on Wills shoulder. "You don't have to-"

"Nico- Im about as straight as a boomerang," Will blurted out.

Nico just stared for a moment then slowly walked up to Will and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. **(A/N just picture this Im almost squealing with** **cuteness) **Burying her face in Will's jacket Nico mumbled, barely loud enough for Will to hear, Nico said

"Its ok Will, so am I"

When Will finally got over his initial shock he smiled and rested his chin on top of Nico's head. And wrapped his arms around the smaller girls body. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Niether one wanting to move. So when the sky turned dark and the stars came out, they shuffled to the bed and curled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Well I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update I've been busy with school and sports. So maybe I'll post again later tonight or tomorrow to make up for it. Please review i don't mind constructive criticism… Or any ideas. I don't mind adding characters if it will sound good in the plot. Thanks!**


	4. Movie night

Here it is just as promised. (Based on a head canon I saw on tumblr)  
><strong><em>A Week Later<em>**  
><em>*Knocks*<em>  
>"Nico sighs and closes his laptop to get up and open the door to his cabin. He was expecting to Jason or Percy but instead he sees Will holding a plater filled with cookies and a handful of what looked like horror movies, Nico's favorite.<br>"Hey babe! i know you've been working on that greek essay all day so do you wanna take a break with me?"  
>Nico had just finished so he allowed the bold to come inside.<br>"I brought cookies and scary movies and I was thinking we could just cuddle all night and….." At this point Nico had stopped listening because Will had started to ramble and Will rambled he never said anything important so Nico just waited until he stopped.  
>Will was very glad Nico had changed back into a girl last week. It saved him the trouble of kicking Lou's arse. After setting his cookies on the coffee table he turned to Nico and asked him which movie he would like to watch first.<br>Nico searched through the discs deputing the pros and cons of each one before looking up a Will and saying "Why don't we just watch Mean Girls? Its one of your favorite movies and i wouldn't mind watching it again.  
>"Will smiled and hugged him. "I love you." He said with out thinking. Nico noticeably stiffened.<br>Will stepped back. When Nico recovered he just stepped closer to Will and hugged him tighter than humanly possible.  
>"You know what?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"I think I'm in love too."<br>Will couldn't have smiled brighter.  
>"C'mon lets watch the movie."<br>The movie was great and the cookies where the best they have ever tasted. Of course they might have tasted like cardboard and the movie could've have been the worst movie ever created strong**(A/N an example being the lightning thief or sea of monsters)** but it wouldn't have mattered for both boys where to busy loving each other to really notice anything else.  
>At the end of the night when Will had to leave, Nico walked him to the door and hugged him. Will turned around then before he could change his mind he turned around again and smashed his lips against Nicos then skipped-ran back to his cabin before Nico could even comprehend what happened. Then he smiled and closed the door, staring at a wall and smiling like an idiot for a while. Little did he know that Will was doing the very same thing in the Apollo cabin.<br>**Sorry guys I know its a little short but i didn't have a lot of time with it being the super bowl and such but i made sure to add extra fluff to make up for it :) again review with any ideas or anything! Bye cupcakes! (idk what do you think i should call you? Review!) **


End file.
